The Grayson Siblings
by Irisflower101
Summary: AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson. Watch as they join the team and make there own adventures while avoiding Deathstroke, there adoptive father for seven years.


Summary- AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson. Watch as they join the team and make there own adventures while avoiding Deathstroke, there adoptive father for seven years.

Dick/Nightwing- 22

Jason/ Shadow- 20

Tim/ Red Robin- 19

Stephanie/ Spoiler - 17 and a half

Cassandra/ Black Bat- 16

" Wing what are we doing". Spoiler asked

" Were looking for Deathstroke and hope he doesn't find us".

" It's been seven years".

" He's looking for us you know that right"? Shadow said " He's been spotted in Gotham by Robin and Huntress".

Robin and Huntress. The son and daughter of Batman different mother's. Robin was born first and his mother is Talia al Ghul. Huntress was born two years later and her mother is Catwomen.

" Seven years can do a lot". Nightwing added

Seven years. Seven years since they broke away from Deathstroke. He took them in after there parents died thirteen years ago.

However all Deathstroke did was abuse them. Nightwing took the heat for his younger siblings. Even when Red Hood and Red Robin were old enough to take it, their older brother would still take the heat. Like a parent would.

" I asked the titans". Kid Flash said appearing " No sign of Deathstroke in Jump for a while".

" No sign of him in Happy Harbor either". Superboy said

" Your positive"? Nightwing asked

" Positive".

" Are you alright Wing"? Kid Flash asked

" I'm fine".

" I worry about you".

Nightwing gave Kid Flash's hand a light squeeze. They had been a couple for nine years already.

Superboy and Red Robin were a couple also. Have been for six years now.

" You don't have to worry KF". Nightwing whispered before pulling his hand away and continued looking for another five minutes before calling it a night.

" Alright looks like were clear for the night". Nightwing said and looked at Kid Flash and Superboy. " You spending the night"?

" Sure". Kid Flash said

" If you don't mind". Superboy said

" Your always welcome". Nightwing replied and took off with everyone behind him.

They arrived home within a few minutes. Home was in Bludhaven and was in an abandoned house in the bad side of town.

Nightwing locked the door and leaned up against it. Kid Flash grabbed his boyfriends hand and kissed him.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulled away after a couple minutes.

Everyone went to bed and Wally crashed with his boyfriend while Connor did the same with Tim.

" Hey babe I wa...". Wally started but stopped as Dick took off his uniform and revealed all his scars.

A black S was burned onto both his shoulders, two on his back and one on his neck. To follow that there was scars everywhere from whips, knives, and Dick's favorite, bullet scars.

" Yeah"? Dick said

" I never mind. I forget".

" No you didn't. What is it".

" Well you know my uncle right"?

" Barry Allen, also the Flash, son to Henry and Nora Allen, brother to Malcolm Thawne, husband to Iris West Allen, uncle to Wally West, father to Don and Dawn Allen and grandfather to Bart Allen. What about him"?

" How the hell do you...never mind I'll ask that later. Anyway Barry is part of the Justice League and I'm part of Young Justice so I was wondering...".

" No babe. I'm not putting myself or this family out there".

" Come on! You'll have full protection"!

" I said no babe".

" Connor's on Young Justice".

" That doesn't matter".

" You'll be more protected then you are now.

" More protected? What's that supposed to mean"?

" That came out wrong. Listen you'll have Robin, Huntress, the team, the league, the titans and the doom patrol protecting this family other then you doing it yourself".

" I don't need anybody else".

" Come on babe. I've seen you break because you feel like a failure and the pressure is sometimes to much. Will you join"?

" I can't believe I'm doing this".

" So we are"? Spoiler asked peeking her head through the door with her siblings.

" Yes we are".

" When"?

" Tomorrow morning".

" Yes"!

" Get some rest or were not going".

Dick's siblings smiled including Jason and headed off to bed.

" If anything happens to either of them...". Dick said to Wally

" Nothing will happen babe. Trust me you'll be safe".

" The moment were out there we'll have enemies. More then we have now. Don't make me regret this".

" I won't".

The next morning

Recognized Kid Flash B01

Everyone stared at Wally as he came through the zeta tubes and punched in some stuff.

Authorized by Kid Flash B01. Recognized Nightwing B47, Shadow B48, Red Robin B49, Spoiler B50, Black Bat B51.

" You came"! Huntress shouted

" Team this is Nightwing, Shadow, Red Robin, Spoiler and Black Bat. They will be joining us from now on". Batman said

" Tim". Supergirl said with a smile

" Kara". Tim replied and gave her a hug

" Dudes! Your here"! Beast Boy shouted and hugged Spoiler and Black Bat.

" It's been six years. You've grown". Nightwing said with a smile and ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

" So have you. What are you now? Forty"?

" Haha very funny BB. Care to introduce me to the new team".

"This is the expanded Teen Titans. Wing meet Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Killowat, Jinx, Thunder, Terra and Lightning".

Everyone waved and Kid Flash started speaking.

" Meet the team". Wally said " Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis,Rocket,Blue Beetle,Bumble Bee,Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad,Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Red Arrow, Robin, Huntress and Aquagirl".

Recognized Impulse B46

Nightwimg smiled as he saw Impulse. It had been a few years since they last saw each other. Three to be exact.

" WING! YOUR ALL HERE"! Impulse shouted and hugged Nightwing.

" It's good to see you part. What are you now? Sixteen"?

" Seventeen. Same age as Spoiler".

" Right".

" Are you staying here at the mountain"?

" Probably sometimes".

" I'll show you your rooms then".

The five siblings walked down the hall and noticed all five rooms were connected. Wally no doubt.

" Let me guess". Nightwing said

" Yup. Wally".

" Of course".

" So how long you staying"?

" Deathstroke hasn't found us yet so not sure".

" He goes by Slade now. Since seven years ago".

" Thanks for the heads up".

" No problem".

" Team report for training". Batman said over the intercom.

The six arrived and saw the titans had left. Probably on the look out.

" Jinx". Nightwing said into his earpiece. " Where'd you go".

" The less you know the better".

" Jinx".

" Deathstroke's been spotted in Bludhaven. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and I have this covered. Everyone else is blocking every city".

Nightwing's blood ran cold. He knew where they were. Deathstroke knew where they were!

" Wing"? Impulse said

" Watch them with your life you understand". Nightwing said and rushed to Bludhaven.

" No". Impulse whispered in disbelief.

" Wing"?! Spoiler shouted just before he entered the zeta tubes making him stop.

" Listen to me stay here and don't go home. I love you".

Spoiler hugged her brother and started to sob. She couldn't lose him.

" Spoiler let go". Nightwing said and everyone stopped to stare at the five siblings

" Don't go"! Spoiler sobbed

Nightwing closed his eyes and held his sister tighter. Spoiler was pulled away by Shadow a few minutes who was trying to hide his emotions. He failed.

" If anything happens your in charge". Nightwing said

Shadow just nodded and Nightwing looked at Kid Flash before leaving.

" No". Shadow said and looked at everyone else. " Were not letting this happen".

" Damn straight". Spoiler said

" Were coming with you". Huntress said " Seven is better plus your our family".

" Were also coming". Superboy said gesturing to Impulse, Supergirl and Kid Flash

" Your our family to". Impulse said

" Let's move then". Shadow said and headed to Bludhaven with his family to save his brother.


End file.
